


in a way they could never explain

by demxntia



Series: always looking back [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tags suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demxntia/pseuds/demxntia
Summary: Lance and Katie Holt-McClain are so freaking in love, I can't stand it.





	in a way they could never explain

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the hiatus on my other stories. I'm actually working on those right now, and I hope to have more chapters out soon. 
> 
> EDIT: Okay, so I said I was gonna update my other stories? Well, with everything that's going on right now, that's a little postponed. 
> 
> But I figured I'd do a little series to keep the creative juices flowing, and to keep up my spirits along with anyone who might want to read more of my fluffy drabble. I'm hoping to have another one-shot coming in a bit.

Everything about Lance was beautiful when he slept, in a way she could never explain.

The way his long lashes casted longer shadows on his softly tanned skin, the way they fluttered as he dreamt. The way his lips parted with every breath, curling into a smile from something she would never know about. Just seeing the peaceful smile on his face made hers warm, made her heart skip a beat. And Katie couldn’t help the urge to brush away a stray strand of hair from his forehead, tucking it behind his ear. 

Everything about Lance was beautiful when he slept, in a way she could never explain. And she’d never want to try.

* * *

Everything about Katie was beautiful when she was awake, in a way he could never explain.

The animated way she spoke, rambling about something he couldn’t dream about understanding. The way her eyes would glow when he asked questions, or when he brought her breakfast with coffee. The way she’d let him play around with her hair when she tired herself out. The way she’d hug him, even if he did nothing to deserve it. The way she’d wake him up, with a warm kiss and a gentle whisper. Just thinking about it made him lose his focus, forgetting about how miserable he’d be when he went into work later in the day. All he could focus on was the feeling of her hand skimming over his skin, brushing away some of his hair.

Everything about Katie was beautiful when she was awake, in a way he could never explain.

He’d pretend that he didn’t know she’d watch over him in his sleep for a little while longer, just like he did every other night. If it meant he had her undivided attention, he would do it for as long as he could. Just like she would pretend she didn’t know he’d watch her throughout the day, with a heart-melting smile on his face. As long as it was her under that gaze, she would savor it.


End file.
